


Drops Of Jupiter

by MediocreWriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Feels bad man, I didn't know I even wrote this, It's a thing I was working on, M/M, RIP me, Unrequited Love, holy hell bwahahaha, like forever ago, past!hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreWriter/pseuds/MediocreWriter
Summary: Hide and Kaneki reunite once more on the rooftops of Tokyo. Feelings ensue.





	Drops Of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Xf-Lesrkuc

“4 years. Seems like a long time, doesn't it neki?”, Hide says looking out into the horizon.

After his best friend asked to see the damage done to his face, the mood became stagnant. It was fragile, this little peace they had for the moment.

“It is”, Kaneki laughs. Small but timid, just like when they were together all those years back.

It made Hide’s heart clench. Knowing that after all his best friend had been through, he could still laugh the way he did now. Even if Hide may never be able to laugh the way he once did. Knowing that his friend could made everything ok.

“Why did you hide all those years Hide? You seem to know where I was...who I was. Why didn't try to bring me back?”, Kaneki asked.

Hide shrugged. “You looked happy. Who was I to take that moment of grace from you.”

Kaneki bumps his shoulder into him. “My friend silly.” Kaneki smiles at him.

HIde stares at him for moment. Kaneki turns his gaze away. Hide turns back towards the horizon.

“Ken…”, Hide starts. “Ever since we were younger….all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. There is nothing greater in this world to me then your wellbeing. If I could give the world, hell, if I could give my heart to see you smile. I would do it!, No questions asked.”

Kaneki watched him. Eyes wide, words wanting to form on his lips. But no will to make them come.

“Hide…”Kaneki says. “Ah ah ah! None of that now! We’re way past that point in our lives! So? I heard down the grapevine you and Touka got hitched?” Hide eye smiles.

“Huh?” “Oh...yea. We did.” Kaneki looks down.

Just a little, Hide feels his heart break.

“Aw comeon dude!”, Hide pats his shoulder. “This is great news! Finally, little boy Kaneki is all grown up!

Kaneki grins. “Wanna know something even cooler?

“Bring it. I’m ready for anything you can throw at me.” HIde puffs out his chest, but quickly deflates.

“Touka….um. She’s uh…”, Kaneki stumbles.

“Comeon Ken, slow and steady. Don’t force yourself if you aren’t ready to tell me ok?”, he reassures gently.

Kaneki takes a breath. “Touka she’s….”, a sigh. “Touka’s….she’s…”

“She’s...what?, Hide asks.

“Um…”, Kaneki looks down again.

Hide wait’s until Kaneki is comfortable speaking again.

“She’s….pregnant.” Silence.

Eyes squeezed shut, Kaneki can’t bring himself to look at his friend.

One huff, two huffs. Kaneki takes a peek in Hide’s direction. He’s still. Eyes unblinking.

“Huh.” Hide says slowly. “That’s….a surprise. Guess you knocked me out with that one Ken heh.”

Kaneki turns to his right. Hide is looking out towards the horizon once more. He’s been doing that a lot since he found him up here.

“‘I’m...happy. For you Ken.” Hide says slowly. His mood considerably dampened.

“Are you...ok Hide?”, Kaneki asks.

Hide instantly goes from down to hyper once again. “Of course I’m ok! You’re married to a beautiful girl AND have a baby on the way! That’s”, a pause. “Exciting..”

“You don’t seem very excited.”,Kaneki says.

“Ahhh...I’m just”, a yawn. “Tired, is all. Been pretty busy since we met up again and all. Planning and...stuff.” Hide scratches the back of his head.

I’m gonna...go back.” He stands. “I’m sure Marude needs me for something important, heh.” He smiles once more.

“It was...nice seeing you again. Ken.” Kaneki stands.

“Hide…”. Kaneki’s hand makes move to touch his cheek.

“No...Ken.” Hide stops him.

The air is thick with emotions long buried. Secret wants and desperate touches screaming to be let loose. To partake in rituals from long past ago. To love again.

“I can’t...I won’t. I won’t let you do this to Touka…” Tears fall, staining his cloth.

Kaneki frowns. Hide hated being the source of his unhappiness. But he couldn't, no matter how bad his heart yearned for it, yearned for _him._ His mind told him otherwise.  

"We have a lot of things to set up for so. Let's focus on the important matters first." 

"Ok Hide." 

The mood considerably dampened. Both boys make their way to the waiting members inside. 

"It's....good to have you back Ken." Hide says. On the inside, he feels his heart breaking.

"It's good to be back." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY FRACK I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WROTE THIS I'M SUCH A IDIOT! ANYWAYS HAHAHAHA *sweats* TAKE MY FIRST WRITING EVER POSTED ON THIS SITE!


End file.
